The present disclosure relates to multi-sequence scanning.
Helical scanning is one of the scanning modes of Computed Tomography (CT). During helical scanning, an X-ray tube and a detector rotate continuously around a long axis of a subject at a constant speed, and a scanning bed is progressive synchronously at a constant speed. Since the scanning trajectory is helical, it is referred to as helical scanning.
For performing a helical scanning on a subject, one or more scanning sequences may be set by a user for a region to be examined of the subject. Then, the CT device will scan the region to be examined according to respective scanning sequences.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI), digital X-ray machine, ultrasound, Positron Emission Tomography (PET), Linear Accelerator (LINAC), and biochemistry analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and areas around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, LINAC, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experience in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process.